


Never

by Rineia



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Breeding, Corruption, Demon, F/F, Futa, Pregnancy, cumflation, excessive cum, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rineia/pseuds/Rineia
Summary: After defeating Caius Ballad, Lightning remains as Valhalla's eternal guardian, not expecting just how lonely a posting it would be.





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> A commission that I had an enormous amount of fun writing! I hope you have an equal amount of fun reading it!

The sacrifice had to be made. She had voluntarily taken on the mantle of responsibility for her entire life, so why wouldn’t she willingly continue to serve as Etro’s champion? Even with the threat of Caius Ballad having faded for good, there was always the chance that another antagonist would emerge. Someone else who longed to claim or destroy Valhalla. Etro no longer remained, so it was only natural that Lightning Farron remain in the role of champion, guardian, eternal defender of Valhalla and time itself.

What Lightning didn’t expect was how  _ lonely _ the job was.

Even Caius’ attacks at least broke up the monotony. She was fighting not only for her life but for her Goddess, to protect existence, and she couldn’t deny the part of her that missed having such a clarity of purpose. What if she hadn’t needed to make that sacrifice, to stay here as the eternal guardian of Valhalla? What if she had, instead, doomed herself to an eternity of loneliness, isolation, emptiness … and  _ boredom _ ? 

Such were her thoughts, and she had endless time to ponder over her decision. Plenty of time to wonder whether Etro would ever return and relieve her of her position. To wait, to watch for any sign of anything changing.

She wished it would.

Lightning had no way of knowing just how much time passed. How long she spent alone. Time didn’t really mean anything in Valhalla beyond the purely subjective; there was no day or night. She needed neither food nor sleep. There was nothing to mark the passage of moments, and that was perhaps the worst part of it all.

Until something changed. Lightning was quite well attuned to Valhalla, and made her rounds regularly if only for the sake of something to do. She knew each and every structure, the boundaries of her world, and with no passage of time, the shadows remained still and constant. 

Which made it rather easy for her to notice that one of the shadows was simply different. Larger than before. Alarm bells rang in her mind, while her heart flared with the hope that something was  _ finally. fucking. happening.  _ Sword and shield at the ready, ever clad in her armor, Etro’s champion bolted across Valhalla toward that out of place shadow. 

Upon drawing near, the shadow detached itself from the rest, and swelled up into a humanoid figure. Still crafted from shadows, pitch black, but solid enough to give the impression of a tall woman. Very tall; she towered over Lightning by around a foot, and the pink-haired champion wasn’t a short woman herself. A mane of wavy, shadowy hair spilled, cascaded over her shoulders, and a pair of thick horns curled backwards out of that hair. 

The details of her face were hard to make out, given she was crafted from the absence of light, but she wore a cruel smirk on icy, elegant, inhumanly beautiful features. Her body was lush, extravagant, thick and curvaceous, especially full at bust and hip and thigh, giving her quite the seductive hourglass of a figure. A spade-tipped tail swayed behind the woman, visible even from the front. Her dainty, elegant hands ended in claws, her arms folded beneath her dramatic bosom.

Lightning stood a few meters away, wary, shield up and grasp tightening on her sword. “Identify yourself,” she demanded, nearly shocking herself with the sound of her own voice; it had been so long since she had had to use it. 

“Lightning, Lightning.” The woman shook her head -- even her voice seemed to be crafted from shadow. Whispers that seemed to sink directly into Lightning’s mind, bypassing her ears entirely, and a shiver ran down Light’s spine. “I’ve been looking forward to this for so  _ long _ . Finally getting to meet you. I’ve heard  _ so  _ much about you, angel, and you’re even more lovely than I could have ever hoped.” 

“I said  _ identify yourself. _ ” Part of Lightning was, rightfully, terrified; very few people had made their way to Valhalla, and they had by and large been threats to existence. A woman crafted entirely from shadow didn’t exactly scream ‘friend’. Another part of her, however, was immensely grateful just for the chance to do something.  _ Anything _ . 

“Tsk. Rudeness isn’t going to get you anywhere, but I’m just so happy to meet you, so I’ll be generous; I suppose you’ll also need to know what to cry out in the heat of passion.” She winked, and Lightning took an instinctive step back, even as her grip on her weaponry only tightened, knuckles white with tension. “You can call me Mistress Vylerra. We’re going to have such a fun time together, you and I. Come here, and I’ll give you the very first taste.” 

Vylerra opened her arms wide in welcome, and Lightning would be lying if she said she didn’t steal a few glances down the woman’s front. She was, at least, immensely beautiful, and even her time as an eternal guardian and Goddess’ champion had not banished her tastes, her desires, her  _ lusts  _ entirely.

But it wasn’t like she was just going to surrender to this … this demon woman. 

“I’m bored of this already,” Lightning growled, and charged, her blade swinging out to bisect the shadow … and cleaved right through her. The shadows abruptly dissipated on a manufactured breeze, but not without one last shadowed, whispering laugh and a parting word. 

_ “Soon.” _

~~~~

There was no telling how much time passed before Lightning spotted another shadow, and just like the first time, her heart leapt into her throat with mingled fear and excitement. Had the demon-woman come herself this time, or was she sending more shadowy wisps of herself? 

Part of her had battled with the decision she had made to banish the shadow so quickly the last time. Sure, there was likely nothing friendly about the woman, despite her demeanor, and letting her linger overlong in Valhalla was almost assuredly a poor idea … but Lightning’s vow to protect the place had to war constantly with her sheer, overwhelming loneliness. 

So maybe she’d let the woman talk a little more this time. This … Vylerra, or whatever. Just to find out a little more about her and what she wanted.

“Ah, my dear Lightning!” the woman crowed with delight as Etro’s champion approached. “You didn’t keep me waiting very long; you must have missed me terribly.”

The worst part was that, in a way, she wasn’t wrong.

Lightning kept a healthy distance from the shadowy woman; she looked just the same as before. Horns, claws, tail. Thick, curvaceous, lush and feminine. Tall -- she had to be six and a half feet, if not even more than that -- and imperious. Still, even knowing she seemed to just be a shadow, just a projection of the real demon’s will, Lightning kept her weapons at the ready, watching with care and caution. “Who  _ are _ you?” 

“Why, I already told you my name, angel. But I suppose you’d like to know so much more about me.” Vylerra smiled, and tilted her head just slightly. “Tell you what. If you put that sword down, we can have a nice little chat about things.” The demon laughed softly at Lightning’s incredulous expression; did she really think Light was just going to disarm herself? Voluntarily? “You already know you can banish me effortlessly, and I can’t do anything to you like this. There’s really no risk for you, angel.” 

“Just the same, I think I’ll stay cautious.” Still, she did at least lower her shield slightly. A tiny gesture of compromise. “Talk, demon.”

“Well! You’re quite perceptive, aren’t you? You’re right, I’m a demon. A Demon Queen, to be precise.” Her pride in this status was plainly evident in her voice. “And I’m here to make you a deal, Lightning Farron, Champion of Etro.”

“A deal. With a demon.” Deadpan. “You must be joking.” 

“Now, now. There are things I can offer you. Things you have been sorely lacking.” Vylerra took a slight step forward, her shadows undulating, and Lightning couldn’t help but let her eyes drift oh-so-briefly down to that more-than-ample bust; shadowy as it was, it just looked so wonderfully full and inviting. Light didn’t step away, and there remained scarce feet between them. “Just little things, of course. Purpose. Companionship. Someone to devote yourself to who wouldn’t abandon you entirely to an eternity of loneliness.” 

Lightning did her best not to let her shock register; it was as if Vylerra had looked deep into her heart, and read her deepest desires. How much did this demon know about her? How long had she been watching the lonely champion? “I would never betray the Goddess. I gave everything I had to defend Valhalla from Caius, and I’ll defend it just as fiercely from a demon like you.” 

“Never say never, my angel. You’ve been such a good and devoted champion for so long. Do you even know, Lightning? Do you realize just how much time you’ve spent here?” It was a meaningless question, wasn’t it? Time didn’t work the same in Valhalla as it did anywhere else. Still, there was the matter of  _ subjective _ time -- how long it felt to Lightning. “You are three years short of a full century. Such a long, long time to be alone, isn’t it?”

Ninety-seven years? Lightning reeled with the revelation. She knew it had been a long time, sure, but a century … a century hardly seeing another’s face. A century of solitude, emptiness, and stillness. A century of pure  _ stagnation _ . 

“Not only alone,” Vylerra continued, taking Lightning’s silence as tacit acceptance. “But especially without purpose. Your goddess gave you this task, claimed you as champion, but when was the last time you saw her? When was the last time she praised you for performing so well, for your loyalty? Where is your  _ reward _ , angel?”

Lightning couldn’t bear it a moment longer. She struck out with her blade, dispatching Vylerra’s shadow easily just as she had the last time, and the demon’s whispery voice faded at long last. “Never. I will  _ never _ betray Her.” Lightning’s voice rang hollow in the newly-stilled air, and she unceremoniously dropped her weapons to the ground, sinking down to her knees moments after, her face in her hands.

Vylerra’s voice had quieted, but her words lingered in the woman’s mind. She was devoted to Etro, chosen above all others to be her champion, to defend Valhalla from all threats. That was all she needed; she neither wanted nor required a reward of any kind. She might have been lonely, she might have craved companionship -- and, at the lowest of moments, she craved physical touch and sexual attention, but those were things she would never dream of confessing to anyone. Especially not that  _ demon _ . 

Lightning was strong, devout, and tireless. She had accepted her burden without complaint, and she would carry it from now into eternity. She had clarity of purpose and the simple knowledge that she was indispensable; Etro surely smiled upon her chosen champion, and that was all Lightning needed. It was all she would  _ ever _ need.

Right?

~~~

Vylerra, of course, didn’t wait long before reappearing. Unlike before, however, she resolved to banish the shadow woman each time before those infernal whispers could filter into her mind. Before the demon had a chance to say anything. Vylerra was relentless, occasionally popping immediately back up, but so was Lightning. Sure, she was lonely; sure, she had been at her job for a very long time, but tedium was no reason to give up. No reason to start to doubt her convictions and the vow she made to the Goddess.

And yet.

Lightning couldn’t deny that even this, even fighting a demon she couldn’t vanquish entirely, even battling with her own mind and emotions, was more exciting than anything else she had ever done in her tenure as champion. At last, she was  _ doing _ something. Dealing with Caius had been intense, but comparatively a short, brief encounter, all things considered. Vylerra seemed much more content to drag things out; apparently she could send shadows of herself as much as she wanted, and there wasn’t really anything Lightning could do about it beyond continuing to banish them. 

Could she keep up forever? Would she always have the tenacity to banish those shadows from now into eternity, or whenever Vylerra got bored and gave up? She didn’t know. And if she were totally, completely honest with herself, she wanted … more. More of that interaction. Those conversations with the demon lingered in her mind, festering into a growing need for more. Even if it were purely antagonistic, even if Vylerra was simply going to try to corrupt Lightning, it wasn’t like she was ever going to  _ succeed _ . 

So maybe it couldn’t hurt to talk.

“Fine.  _ Fine! _ You can keep this up forever, I get it.” Annoyance and frustration had built up in her heart, and she lingered this time, not immediately banishing the shadow that stood before her. “What do I need to do to get you to leave me alone?” 

A look of triumph blossomed on the demon’s inhumanly beautiful and cruel features, and she spread her hands wide. “I told you what I wanted. Make a deal with me. Set down your weapons, and let’s have a real conversation, angel.” 

Voluntarily disarming herself seemed like the worst idea possible, but she couldn’t stave off the temptation of conversation much longer. She was just so damned  _ lonely, _ could she really keep banishing her only chance at having someone to talk to? 

With hesitation, Lightning did as she was bade, slowly setting her sword and shield on the ground. She took a step away from them afterward, closer to the demon, and showed her empty hands to Vylerra. “There. No weapons. Now we can talk.” Being without weapons didn’t mean Lightning was helpless, by any means; her entire body had long been trained as a weapon of its own. It was just a symbolic gesture more than anything, and she knew that’s what Vylerra wanted.

“Good girl,” Vylerra praised readily, and the shadow moved to settle down on the ground. Lightning slowly followed suit, legs stretched out in front of her. “I’m so happy you finally saw reason. I knew you would.” She winked, and Lightning grimaced.

“Get to it. What kind of … deal do you expect me to make with a demon?” 

“So  _ impatient. _ What I want is very simple, angel: I want you.” 

Lightning rolled her eyes, unimpressed. “I’m already spoken for.” 

“For now, perhaps. But you retain the power of choice, don’t you? You have the ability to renounce your vows at any point.” Lightning’s annoyance began to blossom into full-grown anger; did this demon really think she was just going to abandon Etro? After -- “Yes, yes. You’ve been such an obedient little pet for her, protecting what she told you to protect, and you haven’t asked for a single thing in return. But isn’t that unfair? Haven’t you done enough?”

“I didn’t agree to become Her champion to get rewarded. I did it because it was the right thing to do.” Lightning’s tension began to bleed into her voice, but the demon waved her words away.

“Of course, of course. It was the right thing to do then, and you served her wonderfully, protecting Valhalla from Caius Ballad. Is it still the right thing, though? You’ve served your time, Lightning.” Her shadowy whispers had grown in intensity over time, Lightning noticed vaguely. More like a full, proper voice. Was that because she was crossing more fully into Valhalla, or …?

“I didn’t agree to become a champion of the Goddess with the expectation of ever retiring. I vowed to defend this place in Her name or die trying.” And yet … she had been here for a century. A hundred years is a lot for any person to be alive at all, much less doing the same job; while her body hadn’t aged whatsoever, her mind had experienced every last second of the ninety-seven years of her service. 

Despite her frustration and anger, despite her immense distrust of the demon, Lightning had to admit one thing was true: she was  _ tired _ . Tired of being the champion. Tired of being the last and only line of defense. And for what? Had Etro even ever said ‘thank you’? Would she ever return to do so?

Lightning grit her teeth, but Vylerra continued. “You did a wonderful thing; even a demon can’t argue that. Your devotion is unquestionable, and you saved time itself. A hero could ask for nothing greater as a legacy, but you can move on. Devote yourself to someone who can reward you. Who can give you company, attention … affection.” That last was said with a husky, lewd whisper full of suggestion, and Vylerra treated her with a mischievous grin. 

Lightning’s face heated with embarrassment, with unexpected arousal; there couldn’t be any denying that Vylerra was  _ immensely _ attractive, even as a being created entirely from dark shadow. 

How much more beautiful would she be in her true form? Would she really give her … that sort of attention? Light’s lusts had been long since buried as deeply as she could manage, as she simply didn’t have the option to do anything about them as champion. She had relieved her own tension every so often, of course, but that really only did so much. It was easy to imagine Vylerra’s face between her thighs … or even Lightning returning the favor. 

That one was far, far more perversely appealing.

“You’ve been missing that kind of attention, haven’t you?” Vylerra continued on. “Imagine not getting fucked in over a century. Unfathomable! You poor, poor angel.” Even that sudden vulgarity only added to her lewd appeal, and Lightning unconsciously rubbed her thighs together, feeling a little warm all of a sudden. Vylerra seemed to notice a particular weak point, and pressed further: “Don’t worry. I would never let such an obedient, loyal champion go so long without being properly rewarded and enjoyed. You’ll have plenty of opportunities to tend to your Queen, and it will feel  _ so _ wonderful …”

Abruptly, Lightning shot to her feet, seized her discarded equipment, and stalked off, not even bothering to banish the demon properly. It didn’t matter; Lightning knew she didn’t have anything to fear physically from the shadow. Or maybe she was just that wrapped up in feelings and desires long suppressed. She had a lot to think about, whether she wanted to or not.

But first things first, Lightning needed to cum more than she ever had in her entire life.

~~~

The shadow didn’t linger, but also didn’t return. Lightning wasn’t under any illusion that Vylerra had given up, but the damage had been done regardless; she couldn’t stop thinking about the demon. Couldn’t stop fantasizing about how her body would feel beneath her hands. How wonderful it would feel to surrender to her passions with a demon, to lose herself in pleasures undoubtedly far greater than mortals could ever dream about.

Her usual rounds suffered, as Lightning found herself taking multiple opportunities to stuff her fingers in her cunt, letting the empty Valhalla echo with her cries of lust, of desire, of raw and unfettered  _ need _ . 

She had told herself, again and again, that she would never give up on being Etro’s champion. That she would never abandon the Goddess or the task she had been charged with. And she would certainly never abandon it for a  _ demon _ .

Never is a very long time, it turned out. A person’s will can hold for a long time, but a hundred years is quite awhile to stay steadfast to a task with no company, no change, no hope of it ever being over. Not even a word of gratitude. Not even a fucking pat on the head. Nothing! She had saved time itself, as Vylerra had pointed out, and gotten nothing for it. She sacrificed, she stood steadfast, and she got a big fat  _ nothing _ for her efforts.

So the thought began to filter in: what if she took the demon’s deal? What if she agreed to be Vylerra’s champion? The thought was anathema, but as her lusts continued to build, as she craved touch and attention and affection, as her anger at her situation mounted, the thought lingered more and more. What if? 

Would that really be such a bad thing? It wasn’t like anyone since Caius had made any attempt on Valhalla. And Vylerra never said she had to stop defending it if she became the demon’s champion. Couldn’t she do both? Couldn’t she get something in return, at long last?

Couldn’t she dare to be a little selfish, for once?

“Vylerra.” Her voice wasn’t as confident, as bold as it usually was. It wavered. “I know you’re listening. I want to talk to you.” She stood with no weapons, though still clad in her armor; nervously, she stroked one of the feathers. 

“I knew you would call for me eventually.” Vylerra didn’t keep the woman waiting, and Lightning whirled around to face the shadow that had appeared behind her. “Honestly, I’m impressed you managed to wait this long. But it just got to be too much, didn’t it?” The demon strode forward as she spoke, notes of lewd suggestion in her tone, and for the first time she reached out her hands toward Lightning. 

She stiffened a moment, but didn’t pull away, letting those shadowy touches feather over her body; they didn’t have true substance, but they felt like they sunk right through her armor to touch and tease at the bare flesh beneath, drawing a startled gasp from her lips. “Vylerra --” 

“Shh. Just relax a moment. Let your new Queen have a little fun.” Those touches drifted down, down, ever down, soon brushing right up against Lightning’s heated slit, drawing a pitiful whine. “Already so hot and wet. But I suppose that’s no surprise; you’ve been trying to get yourself off, haven’t you? But it just hasn’t been enough. You need  _ more _ .” The idea crossed Lightning’s mind to deny it, but summoning Vylerra herself had been enough of a confession, right? There wasn’t much point prevaricating at this point. 

She did need more.

Her hips reflexively bucked forward against the shadow’s touch, needy, desperate -- she needed that attention so fucking  _ badly _ . More than she had ever needed anything. “Vylerra, I …” Lightning started, her voice hesitant, uncertain -- alien to her ears. What had happened to her? What had happened to the proud champion she once was? “... if I made your deal. If I became … your champion.” She swallowed hard, betrayal ripping at her heart to even speak about turning her back on her vows to the Goddess. “Would I still be able to defend this place?” 

The question evidently wasn’t one that Vylerra expected, because she drew her head back a moment; it wasn’t easy to read the expression on her shadowy features. “Of course, my angel. I would never take that away from you; you can still defend Valhalla from anyone who sought to destroy it.” 

It was … a half-measure. A half-breaking of her vows, if such a thing could exist. She told herself that wouldn’t be quite as bad: she’s still giving up on being Etro’s champion, but still doing the primary thing she was charged with doing. It helped her assuage some of her immense guilt, and Lightning nodded tightly. “Then …” Fuck. “I accept your deal, Vylerra. I’ll be your champion instead. I give myself to you.” 

Vylerra grinned broadly and stepped back, leaving Lightning aching in the wake of touch. Abruptly, the shadows began to coalesce more fully, as though they were solidifying, and they  _ grew. _ The shadow woman had stood a foot taller than Lightning to begin with, but she became even bigger, adding over a foot of height extra, leaving Lightning eye-level with the bottoms of her well-formed, plump tits. Her shadows seemed to waft away as smoke, revealing actual flesh beneath. Purple flesh. Her hair, on the other hand, was snow-white, tumbling down her body all the way to her well-curved rear. 

Now that Lightning was able to see her face, she was able to see just how fucking  _ gorgeous _ Vylerra was. Far, far from human, that much was obvious, every inch of her too perfect, too exquisite, too beautiful to be real. Her eyes were all black, but for the glowing purple irises. Her full lips spread in a wicked grin, revealing a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth; the effect was terrifying and immensely arousing all at once. 

It was also of note that Vylerra was completely naked. Her skin was dark purple all over, though it faded to a pitch black along her forearms as it neared her clawed hands, and the same thing happened on her lower legs. Her tits were huge, full, capped with black nipples that seemed to beg for attention. 

There was also the matter of her enormous cock.

It was flaccid at the moment, at least, the same pitch black as the other parts of her, though it glistened (sweat?) in the ambient light. Long, as thick as Lightning’s arm, and seeming like it was far too large to ever be inside of her, but Lightning knew it was going to fit one way or another. They  _ both _ wanted it. It was buoyed forward by a pair of hefty, fat, obviously swollen balls, and Lightning couldn’t even begin to guess just how … prolific the demon had to be.

Slowly, she sank down to her knees in front of the demon queen; she couldn’t help herself. “Vylerra …” Lightning breathed, overcome with the immensity of the transformation, the reality of what she had done, breaking her vows to Etro after a century of such loyal service. 

She was also incredibly fucking horny. 

“Ah, ah. You’ll be calling me  _ Queen _ Vylerra from now on, angel. You belong to me.” She reached down, slipping one of her clawed fingers gently beneath Lightning’s chin, and tugged her face upward to meet her Queen’s gaze. “Simply saying you’re mine is only part of the process, however. You’re going to need to do something else in order to finalize our agreement.” 

“What is it? Please, don’t make me wait much longer. I already agreed I’d be yours, you promised you’d give me what I needed --” Surrendering to her lusts or no, Lightning was still not a pushover. Not completely. If she made a deal, she damn well expected Vylerra to hold up her end of the bargain.

“Oh, I think you’ll like it,” Vylerra cooed, her other hand slipping down to gently stroke the immense length of her dark cock, the flesh responding immediately, beginning to stiffen, to harden, to  _ swell _ . “All my beautiful little angel needs to do is open wide.”

Lightning heard a weak whimper, and it took her a moment to realize that it had come from her. Her eyes locked to that swelling pillar of dominance, a true symbol of the power Vylerra had over her; Lightning needed so, so badly to be fucked. More than she felt she had ever needed anything. Even so, that cock was pretty fucking huge, and more than a little intimidating.

Vylerra, however, didn’t give her much of a choice in the matter. One of her large, clawed hands slipped around to the back of Lightning’s head, and encouraged her to lean forward, and soon her lips made contact with the thick head of her new Queen’s cock. Lightning did as she was bade, and opened wide as much as she could to accommodate that dark slab of demon cock, and while it was quite a tight fit, Lightning wasn’t a quitter.

Especially when it came to cock.

Lightning wasn’t a slut; far from it. Her sexual encounters had been kept relatively few and far between, and even then split between men and women. That didn’t mean, however, that her sex drive was anything but immensely powerful -- she had just been very skilled at keeping herself under control. 

Giving herself to Vylerra, though, and for the explicit reasons that she was desperately lonely and starved for touch and affection, it was like the floodgates had opened within her. All of her repressed desires came pouring forth, focused and fixated completely on the demon queen she now belonged to. 

“Just like that, angel. Take your time; we have all eternity.” Vylerra’s voice had grown stronger since she properly manifested, and it was thick was lust as she cooed down to her new champion. Lightning’s eyes drifted shut as she focused on her task, letting inch after inch of that dark cock slide into her mouth and soon into her throat. It felt too fucking  _ big _ for her to take entirely, at least not without a lot of practice (which she would undoubtedly get, a part of her insisted with excitement). Still, she managed quite a lot, her work punctuated with whimpers and humming moans of pleasure around the spire of demon dick, feeling Vylerra’s precum start to drip copiously down her throat. 

The cock was too deep inside for her to taste that slick pre properly, but it still filled her with sensations of continuously mounting lust, need … and submission. A part of her screamed that this stuff was  _ addictive _ , that there was no telling what it would do to her, that all of this was a massive mistake and betrayal of the vows she had once held sacred. That part of her, however, was quickly enveloped by her raw desire and increasing urge to please her new Queen.

“It tastes so good, doesn’t it? You’ll be able to drink as much of it as you want. I would never dream of denying my girl what she truly needs.” Vylerra’s continued encouragement only helped Lightning fall further and further into her aching, desperate submission. “You’ll never be alone again. All you have to do is be my good, obedient angel.” 

Vylerra stroked Lightning’s beautiful pink mane as she all but  _ worshiped _ that wonderfully massive, delicious cock, starting to bob her head along it, her tongue touching, teasing, exploring every inch she could reach. Lightning’s own hands slid up to fill themselves with Vylerra’s huge, bloated black balls, amazed both at how enormous and how  _ hot _ they were in her grasp; it was only right that such an amazing Queen should have someone dedicated to help keep them emptied, she thought vaguely, though it was a wonder her mind had any room left for thoughts, given how full of dick she really was. 

She stroked those heavy cum factories with something approaching adoration, the once-proud champion of the Goddess reduced to an eager, dedicated cocksucker. In the moment, it was hard, honestly, for her to remember that she had ever been anything else. 

“Mmh, you’ve done so well, angel. Now, for your reward. I want you to drink as much as you can.” Vylerra’s voice had grown tight as her orgasm approached; her cock bucked in Lightning’s mouth, throbbing with the nearness of her climax. “This will bind you to me, now and forever. You are  _ mine,  _ Lightning!” Vylerra hissed with delight as the floodgates opened, her balls drawn up tight against her body, and she  _ came _ down Lightning’s throat. 

Lightning did as she was told, and swallowed. Again. Again.   
  
Again.

There was so fucking  _ much _ of it, what felt like  _ pints _ of the stuff pouring down her throat directly into her belly. It was so thick, and felt like it carried untold demonic power, flooding into her body, filling her … and transforming her.

Lightning’s eyes were closed as she drank (and drank, and drank, and …) so it was Vylerra alone who got to witness the transformation. Her body didn’t change, no, but her armor, given to her by Etro herself, very much did. The gleaming silver darkened radically to black and purple to match the demon’s coloration, the band of white feathers shifted and darkened one by one. Overall, her armor took on something more of a wicked, demonic design; more angular than it had been, and soon much more revealing. The breastplate shifted, splitting open in the middle to reveal her cleavage, but pressed her tits together to emphasize her modest bust. The metal shifted to end up looking more like dark claws grasping her breasts, covering her nipples but not much else. 

The overall effect certainly left her looking … well, like a demon. Or at least the possession of one.

Her belly had swollen somewhat noticeably from the sheer amount of demonic cum she drank, and by the time it finally ended, it left Lightning looking like she was rather quite pregnant, a cum-bloated dome testament to her service, submission, and dedication to her new life. 

Vylerra tugged her cock free from Lightning’s lips with an audible  _ pop! _ , letting her new plaything gasp for breath in the moments after. “Much better, don’t you think?” Vylerra cooed. “Now you’re mine, and mine alone. You will rule under me, my angel; Valhalla is  _ ours _ .” 

Lightning blinked, dazed in the wake of the most incredible blowjob she’d ever given. Was that … really Vylerra’s end goal? Had she sought to claim Lightning just to get her out of the way, to effectively bypass the guardian? She knew she was supposed to be upset about it. Furious, even. And with Vylerra having properly manifested, there was no better time for Lightning to strike at the woman.

There was just one problem: Lightning didn’t really mind.

Maybe it was the fact she had bound herself to the demon, or maybe her ironclad vows to the Goddess had simply faded over time, overpowered by her need for touch and contact and affection. Maybe it was the massive load of cum currently bloating her belly and sending warm pleasure throughout her entire body. Whatever the case, Lightning grinned broadly in response to the demon queen and gave a small nod. 

“Of course, my Queen.” She could still uphold her original vows: she still intended to defend Valhalla. It was just that … now she intended to defend it for Vylerra’s sake, to ensure the Queen’s new rule. 

“Come along, angel.” Vylerra leaned down, effortlessly scooping Lightning up into her arms. She clung to her Queen, arms slipping around her neck, cradling herself tightly against the demon’s hefty bosom, finding herself carried into Etro’s temple, long abandoned by the Goddess Herself. The crystal throne stood empty as it had for as long as Lightning had served as guardian; never once had she the temptation to sit in it, and now she realized why: she was waiting for someone truly deserving to come along and claim it. 

Someone like Vylerra.

The demon queen didn’t hesitate to settle into that throne like it was made for her, propping Lightning up in her lap. The sheer size difference between them, the obvious strength in Vylerra’s grasp as her claws sunk down to the guardian’s hips … how could Lightning have ever imagined she could  _ fight _ the demon? How could she ever have opposed her? How did it take her so long to recognize Vylerra for the superior being she truly was?

“My Queen,” she gasped, squirming in her new owner’s lap, all thought of her old self vanishing by the moment in the wake of her newfound devotion and adoration for the demon in whose lap she sat. Between her spread thighs was Vylerra’s massive cock, jutting upward, and Lightning didn’t hesitate to stroke its wonderful length. “Valhalla is yours. It’s … it’s always  _ been _ yours. It belongs to you … and so does its guardian.” 

She tilted her head to gaze up at Vylerra, and the look of lust was plain to see written all over the guardian’s face. “What will you do now, my Queen?”

“We do have one more piece of business to take care of, angel. If we are going to rule here together, we’ll need to begin building our  _ dynasty.” _ As she spoke, she took a greater hold of the smaller woman in her lap, guiding her up so that the broad head of her drooling cock pressed up between Lightning’s spread thighs, teasing her dripping, desperate slit, drawing a low moan of need from the squirming Lightning. 

“M … my Queen?” she gasped -- it was hard to focus both on what Vylerra was saying and that wonderful, amazing cock poised to fill her with purpose and heirs.

“You will do more than rule under me; you’ll be the mother to my children, my heirs. You’re going to stay thoroughly bred from now on.” The tone of her voice made it exceptionally clear that this was half the reason, at least, why she had done any of this to begin with. Claiming Valhalla was one thing, but being able to claim and breed Lightning Farron? “Beg for me, angel. Tell me how much you want to carry my heirs.” 

Oh, fuck, did she ever. She didn’t even realize it until Vylerra spelled it out, but now that the thought had been broached, she wanted nothing more; she was her Queen’s possession, and having the honor of being the mother of her children … fuck, she nearly came on the spot. 

“Please! Please, my Queen, please fuck me, fuck me full of your heirs, let me help you build your e-empire!” Everything that was Lightning -- the old Lightning -- shattered to pieces. Everything about her that had been independent, prideful, headstrong … it faded beneath an all-consuming adoration and worship for the woman she called her Queen. 

Vylerra didn’t make her wait long, and dragged Lightning down onto that massive spire of dark cock, spearing deep within her desperately hungry cunt. Quite a tight fit -- sinfully tight, one might have said -- but her body seemed to stretch around it, accommodating it better than she ever should have been able to. Like it was designed to fit so perfectly inside of her, filling her without an iota of space left over.

Lightning came, and came  _ hard. _

Never had she felt so  _ right. _ Never had she felt like she had found her life’s purpose before; maybe she thought she had, when she became Etro’s champion, but even that paled in comparison to how incredible it felt to have her Queen’s cock plunging deep inside of her. Stretching her. Filling her. 

She gushed in her owner’s lap, helpless in Vylerra’s strong grasp, the Queen bucking her hips to thrust deeper and deeper still into her possession, her guardian, her plaything. “Yesss,” she hissed. “You’re  _ mine _ , angel. Every inch of you belongs to  _ me. _ How does it feel, sweetling? How does it feel to give yourself to me, to surrender to my cock?” 

Lightning could hardly speak, hardly form words, let alone sentences … but her Queen asked her a question, and she did her best to answer. “Q … Queen! S-so wonderful, please …” Lightning gasped for breath, bouncing in her owner’s lap, one hand slid down between her thighs to stroke her clit while being so thoroughly fucked. “Please fuck me … as much as you want! As much as you can! I w-was born to take this cock!” In that moment, she truly believed it. Nothing fulfilled her anywhere near as much as being fucked by this wonderful, beautiful demon. 

“Y-your cock is kissing my womb …!” Truth; her cervix was a stubborn barrier, but Lightning knew it would submit to her Queen’s superiority. That cock was just so wonderfully big, so thick, filling her up so  _ perfectly _ ; it was only right for it to claim her very womb! “It’s y-yours! All of me is yours! Please, my Queen …!” She took as deep a breath as she was able, even though it felt like that cock was taking up every possible inch of room inside of her. “Breed me!”

Vylerra didn’t make her wait long. With one last thrust, she pushed right past Lightning’s flimsy cervix, piercing into her very womb; were she not so full of the cum she had eagerly drank, the bulge of her Queen’s cock would have been plainly visible. 

But that gravid dome began to swell larger as Vylerra came deep, deep within her plaything, cumming even harder than she had before. Pumping her womb directly full of pint after pint of thick, virile demon seed, and Lightning knew -- even in the midst of the strongest climax yet -- that she was being bred. That her eggs were utterly helpless against Vylerra’s potent cum, and she would soon be carrying her Queen’s child. 

Or, hells. Maybe even children. 

Her belly bloated fuller, fuller yet; just how much cum did the demon carry? How productive were those amazingly full, heavy balls? The answer to both of those was, of course,  _ a lot _ and  _ very _ respectively. 

Lightning didn’t know how much time had passed before it was over, before that cock finally stopped pulsing inside of her, before her belly ceased swelling. She looked enormous, no doubt, both hands instinctively running over the swollen dome of her middle, looking like she was ready to drop twins at any given moment.

She couldn’t possibly have been happier. 

“Thank you …” she gasped, her voice weak, overwhelmed. “Thank you, my Queen. I will always be yours.”

Vylerra smiled down at her possession, at the woman who had once been the proud champion of the Goddess. The woman who had slain gods and monsters, who had wanted nothing more than to serve the most righteous of causes. 

The woman who was now her personal breeder. 

Vylerra echoed the girl, affectionately stroking that beautiful pink mane. 

“Always.”

~~~~~

Valhalla had stood silent, empty, and timeless for as long as Lightning had known. Other than Caius Ballad, there was nothing to be seen, nothing to be heard, nothing to  _ do. _

Now, of course, things were much different. 

The sounds of children’s voices and laughter filled the air, echoing off the walls of the temple. Each of her daughters sported Lightning’s trademark pink hair, though their skin was as dark as their ‘father’s’. Lightning watched her three daughters play together with a mother’s pride, all of them so close in age thanks to Vylerra keeping her thoroughly pregnant soon after she had each one. Even in that moment, her belly was full, gravid, carrying yet another heiress for her owner’s legacy.

“The joys of motherhood, hm?” Vylerra murmured to her possession, coalescing from the shadows to place a possessive hand on Lightning’s ass; she only cuddled up against the tall demon in a show of obvious love and adoration. 

“They’re growing so fast, Queen. It’s such an honor to be their mother; they’re all so wonderful. I feel like I could never thank you enough for choosing me.” Long gone was the Lightning that stood steadfast against dependence. Long gone was the Lightning that prided herself on needing no one, on having no connections to anyone but herself. 

She loved Vylerra. She loved her daughters. Most of all, she finally loved  _ herself _ . 

“How many do we plan to have? Just how long do you intend to keep me so pregnant like this?” Lightning asked casually, a hand stroking over her absurdly gravid middle; it wouldn’t be long before she gave birth, she knew. 

“As many as it takes, my angel. Why? You don’t want to help grow my dynasty?”

“N-no, of course I do! As many as it takes,” Lightning echoed with a smile. “Please, keep breeding me, my Queen! I don’t want anything else.” She shifted to stand in front of her Queen -- her wife, as Lightning had started to mentally refer to the demon -- and let a hand slide down to stroke over Vylerra’s flaccid but enormous cock teasingly. “The girls will be fine for a little while, if you wanted to …” 

The demon laughed, and didn’t hesitate to scoop her possession up into her strong arms, cradling the pregnant woman affectionately. “Of course, angel. Anything for you.”


End file.
